The ZAX
The ZAX หรือชื่อจริง Alex Blackpearl เป็นนักมวยปล้ำค่าย Bloody Wrestling Online สังกัด Extreme Blood In BWO Career Alex เริ่มต้นจากการเป็นนักมวยปล้ำจ๊อบเบอร์กากเกรียนอยู่ในค่ายอินดี้ ปล้ำหาเช้ากินค่ำไปวันๆ จนได้โอกาศเซ็นสัญญากับค่าย BWO แต่กว่าจะได้ปล้ำต้องรอไป 2 อาทิตย์เนื่องจาก ไม่มีแมชจะยัดลง ได้เปิดตัวในศึกพิเศษ Valentine Draft ในฐานะของนักมวยปล้ำสังกัด Deadzone ปราบจ๊อบเบอร์ได้ไปคนหนึ่ง ทำให้ Deadzone ได้สืทธิ์ในการดราฟ ต่อมาก็ได้กระทืบจ๊อบเบอร์เล่นไปเรื่อย จนมีโอกาศได้ชิงแชมป์ BWO Lightheavyweight Division Champion ในศึกAvengement โดยต้องเจอกับ Johnny Tiger ในแมชUltimate Ladder Match 30 Minutes และเอาชนะมาได้ จนเป็นแชมป์คนแรกในประวัติศาสตร์ BWO และในคืนเดียวกัน เขาก็ได้แชมป์ BWO Hardcore Champion มาอีกเส้น และได้เข้าร่วมทีม Army Of Hell ปล้ำคู่เอกแทคทีม 4 เส้า เป็นครั้งแรกและได้แมชยอดเยี่ยมแห่งปี แล้วหลังจากนั้นก็ปล้ำไปปล้ำมา ได้แชมป์ BWO Hrdcore Champion มาอีกสมัย แต่ต้องเสียแชมป์BWO Lightheavyweight Division Champion ให้กับ Ammy Tulip ไปใน PPV Blood Of Champion 2010 แต่ได้เข้าปล้ำในแมช Battle Royal โดยเหลือเป็น 3 คนสุดท้าย แต่ก็พลาดไป แล้วเขาก็เริ่มเปิดศึกกับ Ultimate God ชิงแชมป์ Five Star จนได้มาใน PPV Hell Hole และต่อมาใน PPV Revolt เขาได้เป็นกรรมการพิเศษในคู่ The One vs JB Taylor ในแมชชิงแชมป์ BWO Champion ซึง The One ชนะไป หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ได้เจอกับ Johnny Cane ในแมชรวมแชมป์ Five Star และ X Champion ซึงผู้ชนะก็คือ The ZAX อีกแล้ว เลยได้เป็นแชมป์ BWO Xtreme Star คนแรก และเนื่องจากเบื่อจึงออกจากสมาคมไปเที่ยวรอบโลกซะงั้น 'Return' หลังจากหนีไปเที่ยวรอบโลกจนหนำใจแล้ว The ZAX ก็ได้กลับมาอีกครั้งโดยการเซอไพรส์ ใน PPV War Historic 2010 มาปล้ำในคู่เอก ชิงแชมป์ Universal Champion ระหว่าง The One และ Percy Ericson กลายเป็นแมช 3 เส้า แต่ก็แพ้ให้กับ Percy ไป และได้ไปก่อกวนการปล้ำ ระหว่าง Dark Ice และ Rick Patterson จนทำให้ Dark Ice แพ้ และได้จับคู่แทกทีมกับ Rick Patterson ในนาม It's We หวังจะเอาชนะ After Fall War แต่ก็ไปไม่ถึงฝัน พ่ายให้กับ Sky Plane ไปในรอบสุดท้าย จากนั้น The ZAX ก็ได้รับบาดเจ็บจนต้องพักไปรักษาตัว Return In General Manager หลังจากไปประกอบกิจการขายเต้าทึงแล้วเจ๊ง จึงกลับมา BWO อีีกครั้งในฐานะของ Genaral Manager ของ Extreme Blood และ SOTA มีวีรเกรียนมากมาย เริ่มจากตบเกรียน Morest Buster ใน Siam Survivor II จัดแมชเกรียนๆให้นักมวยปล้ำเจอกัน และได้เปิดศึกกับนักมวยปล้ำอีกหลายคน เป็น GM สุดเกรียน ปราบ Rave ในศึกชิงตำแหน่ง GM ให้กับ Tommy Lazlo ใน One Night Only และใช้อำนาจ GM ให้ตัวเองกระทืบ Reiji Numbu จนได้ชิงแชมป์ Bloody Champion ใน Blood Of Champion จาก The One และใน Blood Of Champion เขาก็ทำสำเร็จ สามารถเอาชนะ The One ได้แชมป์ BWO Bloody Champion มาครองได้ แล้วใน PPV Revolt เขาก็ปราบผู้ชนะ Battle Royal Rick Patterson ป้องกันแชมป์ไว้ได้อีก แล้วก็ได้เปิดศึกกับ Ultimate God โดยในครั้งแรกเขาก็ป้องกันแชมป์ได้ใน PPV Queen Gold หลังจากการกลับมาของ Dark Ice เขาก็เริ่มมีความสำคัญน้อยลง ทั้งในฐานะแชมป์โลก และ GM เขาจึงต้องการความนิยมกลับมาจึงท้าเด็กในสังกัด Dark Ice อย่าง Green Eagle เจอกันใน Unplanned และได้ชนะ DQ ไปเพราะโกงการปล้ำ และได้รับคำท้าจาก Ultimate God อีกครั้งใน War Historic เลยต้องเจอ Ultimate God และ Chris Lindsey ถ้า Ultimate God ชนะจะได้รีแมชอีกครั้งใน Xmas Blood ซึง ZAX เป็นฝ่ายแพ้ไป เลยต้องไปเจอ Ultimae God ใน Xmas Blood ชิงแชมป์ Bloody Champion In SOTA นอกจากจะเป็น GM ของ Extreme Blood แล้ว เขายังเป็น GM ของ SOTA อีกด้วย โดยกลับมาแย่งตำแหน่งจาก Morest Buster และนั่งยาวไป ในระหว่างดำรงตำแหน่ง เขาก็ได้่มีวีรเกรียนมากมาย และมีการเปิดศึกกับนักมวยปล้ำหลายต่อหลายคน เช่น Thaiman ในศึกการชิงตำแหน่ง GM และที่สำคัญที่สุดคือการได้แชมป์ SOTA Titan Champion จาก Joel Muscle มาอีก แต่ก็ได้เสียให้กับ Genji Takhiya ไป ซึ่งตอนนี้ The ZAX ก็ได้ดำรงตำแหน่ง GM อยู่เหมือนเดิม Other Federation The ZAX ได้ปล้ำสมาคมอินดี้มากมาย บางค่ายก็อยู่นาน บางค่ายก็อยู่แปปเดียว แต่อย่าไปพูดถึงมัน ไม่ค่อยมีอะไรสำคัญ Other Media The ZAX นอกจากจะปล้ำมวยปล้ำแล้ว ยังได้ไปออกรายการทีวีหลายรายการ ทั้ง วู้ดดี้เกิดมาคุย ไปอ่านข่าว เรื่องเล่าเช้านี้กับสรยุทธ รายการ VIP ทางช่องเก้า เกมส์ 12 ราศี รายการล่าท้าผีเคยโทรมาชวนไปออกแต่ไม่ไปเพราะเจ้าตัวกลัว และได้แสดงหนังเรื่อง จิ้งจกจ๋าหนีข้าทำไม ของ เทพ โพธิ์งาม และ เป็นพระเอกในหนังของ BWO Film เรื่อง Grean'n Guns : The Super Blackbean Attack นอกจากนั้นยังเป็นพระเอก Music Video ของ BWO Record ในเพลง รักมันอยู่ที่ทรงเกรียน โดยเป็นผู้-ขับร้องเองอีกด้วย Personal Life ในชีวิตจริง Alex เป็นเจ้าของกิจการขายน้ำเก๊กฮวยที่ใหญ่ที่สุดในเอเชียอาคเนย์ มีรายได้มากมายมหาศาล และเคยคบกับ Charlotte Donois แต่ก็ได้เลิกรากันไป เป็น Play Boy ตัวยง อาหารที่ชอบกินคือ ผัดกะเพราไก่ไข่ดาวเพิ่มพิเศษร้านลุงหยอยในโรงอาหารของสมาคม เกมส์ที่เขาชอบเล่นมากที่สุดคือ Solitaire และที่สำคัญเขาก็เป็นโอตาคุอีกด้วย ดังนั้นเขาจึงชอบหนีงานไปเที่ยวญี่ปุ่นบ่อยๆ In Wrestling ท่าไม้ตาย *''Deep Impact'' (Spinning European uppercut) *Double knee facebreaker *''Finale'' (Lifting single underhook DDT) *Jumping reverse STO *Leg hook reverse STO *Overhead flipping leg hook belly-to-back suplex *''Shooting Stardust Blaster ''(Double palm thrust) *Three-quarter facelock bulldog *'Zax Lock (Sleeper hold) *''Zaxtreme'' (Full nelson facebuster) *''Zix Zax'' (Jumping reverse neckbreaker) ท่าประจำตัว *Dragon screw *''Drop n' Stop Da Mouth'' (Snap reverse STO) *Elevated DDT *European uppercut *Facewash *Falling clothesline *''Falling Star / C.M.'' (High knee to the opponent's face or the back of the head) *Half nelson bulldog *''Limit Break / ZAX Shop'' (Palm thrust) *''Massachusetts Plunge'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) *''Meteor Crash / Nightmare in Japan'' (Sliding forearm smash) *Northern Lights suplex *''On The Edge'' (Spear) *''Perfection!!! (High knee to a cornered opponent followed by bulldog) *''Ring of Saturn / Spinning G (Tornado enzuigiri) *Running lariat *Step-up enzuigiri *Stinger splash *''Zaxasser'' (Leg drop bulldog) *''Zax-Connection / Zax-Breaker / Lights Out'' (Inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker slam or an inverted DDT) *''Zaxkick'' (Roundhouse kick) *''Zax-Sault (Springboard moonsault) *''Zax Stomp ''(Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) *''Zaxstrike (Sitout facebuster) 'Managers *Charlotte Dunois *Rick Patterson *Army Of Hell , N.E.X.T *Johnny Pol '''Nicknames''' *"Mr.Mainevent" *"Heart And Soul Of BWO" *"The Perfection One" *"Everynight Delight" *"The Most Electrifying Man In BWO History" *"The True Icon" *"The Best Man That You've Ever Seen" *"Best In The Online World" *"The Legendary Perfection Awesomeness" เพลงเปิดตัว *"I Am Perfection" by 9 cage *"Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne *"I Am Perfection" by Downstait *"All I Want" by A Day To Remember *"Black Lotus" by East New Sound *'"Shooting Star"' by Everset 'สถิติต่างๆ '''Bloody Wrestling Online *BWO Bloody Champion (2 times , current) *BWO Xtreme Star Champion (1 time) *BWO Five Star Champion (1 time) *BWO X Champion (1 time) *BWO Lightheavyweight Division Champion (1 time) *BWO Hardcore Champion (2 times) *MVW Violence Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *BWO Titan Champion (1 time) *BWO Best Match (2009) : Army Of Hell Vs N.E.D. Vs Deadzone Reunion Vs The Sky Wrecking Crew *BWO Wrestler Of The Year (2010) *BWO Greatest of All Time (2011) Ultimate Online Wrestling *UOW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *UOW Junior Champion (1 time) Thailand Wrestling Federation *TWF Thailand Champion (1 time) Xtreme Entertainment Online *XEO World Champion (1 time) *XEO Hypercontinental Champion(1 time) *XEO Platinum Champion (1 time) *XEO Tagteam Champion (1 time) *1st Grand Slam Champion *1st Triple Crown Champion Category:ประวัติ